


Secret Clubhouse

by PineappleandBlueberries1967



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Family, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 11:11:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15290256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineappleandBlueberries1967/pseuds/PineappleandBlueberries1967
Summary: A new Jericho has been found, a place where all androids can go to be free. However, Markus decides that there should be a place that he can go to be alone. It doesn’t end up being quite what he expected.





	1. Oh Hai Markus

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is just a stupid little idea I came up with I don’t even know where this idea came from but here it is so.

Markus stands outside an empty warehouse, a small smile on his face and a painting in his arms. As soon as the new law that androids could buy and own property was instated, Markus started saving up. And now here he was. The warehouse was nothing special. It was old and rusted along the sides, dust coating every surface. It looked like it hadn’t been touched in years. Markus thought it was perfect. He didn’t know why he was attracted to this particular warehouse when there were thousands more like it all over Detroit. Perhaps it was because in some way, it reminded him of Jericho. His people had been ecstatic when they had been offered a tall skyscraper- deemed New Jericho- gifted by CyberLife. But Markus had always slightly missed the ship he sight refuge in. Shaking himself out of his musing, he opened the industrial door and stepped inside. The inside of the warehouse was scarcely decorated, as if someone had given up halfway through. There were pieces of blue cloth lining the walls, half covering them. By the door was a simple wooden coat hanger. There was a lamp sitting by a wall, plugging into the only electrical outlet. In one corner of the room sat a piano and in another sat a canvas and a table covered with bottles of paint in different colours. One wall was lined with nails, all of which were bare. There was a large circular table in the middle, which featured a single wooden chair. Markus put down the painting and took off his coat, hanging it up. He then grabbed the painting and hung it on one of the nails, stepping back to view it. The painting featured a hand reaching up to the sky, a chain sitting in the palm. He remembered painting this at Carl’s house and a sting of pain shot through him the way it always did when he thought of his father. What Markus wouldn’t give to have Carl seeing him like this, happy and free. Markus stepped away and turned to sit at the table. He closed his eyes and breathed in the musty air. He sat in silence, enjoying the peace. That lasted for exactly 3 minutes and 41 seconds before he opened his eyes in boredom. He glanced around. Looking at this place earlier, it had been full of opportunities but now it seemed emptier then it had been and he couldn’t figure it out. He considered going to his friends, surely they would know what was missing. He pondered the possibility. This place was supposed to be a getaway of sorts, somewhere he could go to be alone. Telling his friends would ruin that objective. However, if they can help, then it would be worth sharing his secret. Markus stood up, his mind made up. He decided to tell Simon about this place, if there was any input he needed, he figured Simon’s input would be the most valuable. He grabbed his coat on the way out.


	2. Love, Simon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contemplating decorating is a serious task- also Simon's boyfriend is a doofus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you believe I wrote these on the same day? Also, this is like, super gay. That rhymes :)

Simon loved his boyfriend, he really did, but he had absolutely no idea why his boyfriend had burst into New Jericho, grabbed his hand and then dragged him to what looked like an abandoned warehouse. Markus looked at him expectantly, his eyes shining in excitement. Simon breathed in deeply before attempting to talk.

“Why have you dragged me to an abandoned warehouse?” He asked, in slight concern. Had he contracted a virus? Was his system corrupted? Simon did a quick scan of his boyfriend, only to see that all of his systems were working at 100%. Markus turned to Simon and he suddenly looked much more serious. Simon tensed up out of habit, expecting to find out that this was an abandoned android chop shop or something as equally

“Before I tell you, you have to swear to not tell anyone else.” He said. Simon nodded, wondering what was so bad that this had to be kept to the two of them. Instead of telling Sion what was wrong Markus opened the large warehouse door and the two stepped inside. Simon looked around in confusion. Apart from the odd pieces of furniture, it looked like an ordinary warehouse. He immediately recognised the artwork on the wall as one of

“What am I looking for?” Markus asked in confusion. Markus sighed.

“I bought this warehouse a few days ago so I had somewhere to think alone but, there’s something I’m missing.” Markus explained. Simon stood in silence for three seconds before he burst out in laughter. He couldn’t help it. Markus looked at him in worry, wondering why he was suddenly

“You’re so dramatic!” Simon said, wiping a tear from his eyes once he had

“I thought you brought me here because something was wrong!” He exclaimed. Markus’s eyes widened in realisation before he too broke out in laughter. The two of them stood there, leaning on each other for support. When everything had calmed down Markus smiled and turned to Simon.

“I should have probably changed the way I phrased it.” He said, a smile on his face. Simon smiled and put a hand on the others shoulder.

“That’s the first time I’ve heard you laugh." He stated quietly. Markus smiled and rest his forehead against Simon's. Simons hand found Markus's and their synthetic skin peeled away, leaving them completely open to each other. They stayed like that for several minutes, just enjoying being in each other’s company. Eventually they broke apart and Markus turned to look at the room.

"So, what do you think? What am I missing?" Markus asked. Simon looked around. The place was nice, but Markus was right. There was something missing.

The two decided to come back to it and a day turned into a week. Markus had brought Simon a chair to sit on, as the two would spend hours just thinking about what was wrong. As the days went on the conversation stopped being about the warehouse and started being about each other. One day Simon just watched Markus paint. When he was done Markus hung it up besides the other. The painting featured an android standing in a field. His blonde hair swept over his face and one of his hands was clutched to his chest, the fingertips turning white. Simon traced every brushstroke with his eyes, knowing that the painting was for him. He couldn't express the overwhelming amount of emotions he was feeling so instead he just turned and kissed Markus softly. Another two days later and both men decided to reach out to North to see if she had a solution. Markus told her to bring a chair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have I made it gay enough yet? No? *throws rainbow confetti* how about now? (also your comments are very appreciated)


	3. North West

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> North tries to help. Things just go round in circles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this house we love and appreciate North while also still shipping Simon and Markus. Also, what is their ship name? SiMarkus?? Markon?? Help me out here

North remembered looking up to Markus as the leader Jericho needed, at one point, even as a lover. She had seen him go through many phases, from wanting to rise up to their oppressors to being close to losing all hope. But now, standing in front of an abandoned warehouse, carrying a chair in her left hand as him and his boyfriend explained their problem, she couldn’t see him as anything more than a lovable moron.

“Let me get this straight.” She started. She very clearly heard Simon mutter not going to happen.

“You brought me here because you have a super-secret warehouse for you and your boyfriend but something is missing?” She asked.

“You make it sound like it’s a secret clubhouse that I’m hiding in. I’m not a child.” Markus argues back. North gave him a deadpan look before walking into the warehouse in question. She hated that as soon as she walked in she knew the two were right. The inside was cosy, if a little badly lit, but it felt very empty. The only speck of life she could see was the two paintings on the wall.

“You could do with another light.” She offered, before dropping her chair besides the two others.

“There’s only one electrical outlet here.” Markus shot back, dropping into one of the chairs. Simon sat in the chair next to him and his hand immediately found its way onto Markus’s lap. North rolled her eyes. Those two were so gay for each other she could feel it.

“Put a new one in.” She said, knowing that they could easily wire in another outlet.

“That’s illegal.” Simon said, shaking his head slightly.

“We once stole a whole truck load of spare parts, adding another electrical outlet isn’t that big of a deal.” North said, shrugging slightly. The two looked between each other before Markus nodded.

“I’ll consider it. Is there anything else?” He asked. North once again looked around the room. It was like there was something that she couldn’t see, and that was what was missing. She slumped in her chair slightly.

The three stayed for hours, thinking of ideas. At one point Markus got up and headed to his canvas, apparently struck with an amazing idea. That left North and Simon to pass the time, talking to each other about whatever they could. Their conversations were a lot more relaxed now that they weren’t planning a revolution and they found that they actually had a lot in common. Conversation ceased when Markus walked over to the wall and the two walked over to look at the new painting. It depicted what looked like an underground cave, with tall spikes emerging from every surface. It glowed a threatening red. But right at the edge was a single passage of blue, which featured a single silhouette facing what looked like to be the day sky. For no reason in particular, a small found its way onto North’s face.

“Maybe we should ask Josh, he’s sure to know the answer.” Markus said. The others nodded in agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you see a pattern going on here? Maybe a bit too similar of a pattern… it’s almost like the same thing is happening in every chapter. It’s totally intended, you know because they’re androids so they have similar thought patterns… Ok no I’m just a bad writer. PLs comment agreeing or disagreeing with my statement.


	4. Drake and Josh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who knew that Josh was so passionate about warehouse design?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *trying not to repeat myself while also keeping the same theme throughout all the chapters*
> 
> Help

When Josh got the message that he was needed to help with decorating he had left immediately. He showed up to the warehouse with an armful of home design magazines and a chair on Markus's persistence. The door to the warehouse was already opened and Josh walked in to see... What could only be described as a mess. Everything in the room was old and worn, down to flickering lights and hole covered blankets. There was a whiteboard on one wall which currently consisted of things they needed. So far the only thing on there was 'A good clean' and 'More light'. Everyone looked up as Josh threw the magazines on the table. 

"The first step to any welcoming atmosphere is nice furniture." He stated. He looked around the room, analysing all of the different elements.   
"The piano is a nice rustic touch and the paintings are a welcome hint of personality but the table is way too big for just one person and those blankets are falling apart." He said. Everyone clung to the words that he said. It made him feel more confident about what he was doing and he happily assigned everyone with a certain magazine.   
"I plan on that wall being full of paintings when I'm done." Markus stated, pointing to the far wall. Josh nodded.  
"That will be good, it'll allow people to look from one to another and pick the one they like the best." He said. Markus stood up and walked over to the canvas, apparently inspired. 

North and Simon looked between each other as if they knew what had inspired him. For the next few hours the gang flipped through magazines, ripping out pictures of furniture they liked and adding it to the greatly increasing pile. Eventually Markus walked back over to the group and began flipping through one of the magazines himself. Josh was too invested in searching to look at the new artwork on the wall. Eventually the gang had to leave, they had an important conference call they had to be at. Josh was slightly reluctant to leave however. There was something about being here that made him feel happy. On the way out he turned to look at the most recent painting. It was a hand, reaching out to the left to a clenched fist. The hand was covered in scars and cuts, some of them dripping with blue blood. Josh smiled and left the warehouse with his friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMASH THAT COMMENT BUTTON


	5. Wreck it...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What lies in the dark?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *a new contender has entered the ring!*

  
There was one thing Markus didn't like about the warehouse. Since the light was at the other end of the room he had to walk over there to turn it on. That was fine in the daylight as he could just leave the door open but at night it was more difficult. He had to work his way through the dark. He knew where everything was so he was confident he wouldn't bump into anything, but he still wanted to be cautious. Perhaps he should have brought a flashlight. Halfway across the room he stepped on something that definitely wasn't the ground. It was soft beneath his foot. Hesitantly he kneeled down and touched the ground. It felt like cloth or some other type of material. His hand wandered forward, until eventually it came across something hard. Almost immediately the fabric beneath his foot disappeared and he heard a loud scuttling noise along with a flash of red light. Markus looked around in panic, trying to see which way the light went but it was gone. He was certain something was in here with him. He quietly walked over to the light and flicked it on. He saw a figure running into the corner and he tensed up slightly. It wasn't a something it was a someone. Any paranoia faded when he saw the way the figure was crouching. With all their limbs tucked towards themselves and a knife clutched tightly in one hand. Markus took a step back and raised his hands, even though the other figure couldn't see him.

"It's alright, I'm not going to hurt you." Markus soothed. The figure shifted so that Markus could see one of their eyes. He could also see the familiar glow of an L.E.D, which was spinning red.

"Ralph didn't know anyone was here, if he did he wouldn't have come, no." He babbled. Markus smiled at him in what he hoped was a kind way.

"It's ok, I don't mind." He said. Ralph turned fully towards him and Markus let out a soft gasp. The left side of his face was covered in deep gash wounds.

"Did the humans do this to you?" Markus asked, suddenly feeling very sympathetic to the other man. Ralph nodded and stood up, keeping his hands close to him.

"Humans hurt Ralph, they do. Ralph doesn't like humans. Not all humans want to hurt Ralph though, the little girl didn't." He said. Markus couldn't really understand all that Ralph said, but he could tell what had happened. His experience must have been so bad that he could never recover. Ralph looked around the room, taking interest in everything.

"Is this your home? It's a nice home! Ralph used to have a nice home but the humans wanted to take Ralph away so Ralph had to leave." He said energetically. Markus had to pause to catch up with how quickly the androids mood had changed.

"So where do you live now?" Markus asked.

"Ralph doesn't have a home anymore." The man said sadly. Markus looked up.

"I can take you somewhere, a new home. One where no human will try to hurt you." Markus offered. Ralph looked up at him happily.

"Thank you! Ralph can't wait! Ralph's new friend will give him a new home!" He said, jumping up in excitement. Markus smiled in amusement and led Ralph to New Jericho. He said goodbye to him, reluctant to see him go. As soon as Ralph was safe Markus ran back to his warehouse. He painted for a while and eventually hung his newest masterpiece on the wall. Depicted was an android with scars on his face, running happily through a field of flowers.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would die for Ralph


	6. Greetings. It's me, Kara.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robomom for the win

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She protec   
> She atac  
> But most important  
> She has Alice's bac

Markus paced around in excitement as his friends all sat at the table in confusion. He had told them to meet him in the warehouse for a suprise. Kara was visiting town for the weekend and had agreed to meet with Markus. He was hoping she would offer some advice on what to do. Alongside his friends, Ralph sat nervously. He was slightly twitchy but had calmed down once everyone has introduced themselves. He was now enthusiastically talking about squirrels. The man was perhaps the most precious person alive despite the constant knife in his hand and Markus had the illogical need to make him happy. The door to the warehouse opened and in walked Kara, a confident strut in her step. That walk stopped suddenly and Kara stared at one of the people at the table. She stared at Ralph. Ralph suddenly stood up and smiled at Kara before putting down his knife for the first time he'd seen.

"Ralph?" She asked. Ralph nodded, almost looking shy. Without another second going by Kara walked up to him and pulled him into a hug, which he hesitantly returned. She whispered something to him and he smiled before sitting down. She sat in the spare chair Markus had brought in. Markus waited until everything had settled down to reveal that Kara was here to help decorate. Action broke out between everyone and nothing had ever been more busy. People were talking and laughing and reading. He did manage to have a conversation in which she explained how she knew Ralph.

"He seems much calmer here." She stated. Markus nodding, watching Ralph as he carefully cut around a picture with his knife.

"I think all he needed was some good friends." He said, smiling at Kara.

"We're thinking of moving back to Detroit." She announced to him. Markus thought for a moment before commenting.

"It would be nice to see you more, but I'd rather see you happy." He said. She smiled in thought.

"I think we'll be happy here." She said, looking out at everyone smiling and laughing. Markus excused himself to go to his canvas. By the time Kara had to leave another painting had been added to the wall. A background full of warm colours outlining two silhouettes in black, a woman kneeling down and looking up at a young child. Kara decided to save that memory. She'd show it to Alice once she arrived home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want my children to be happy


	7. My name is Connor I'm the android sent by CyberLife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confused detective boy and his feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been waiting for this moment

 

Connor had searched every floor in New Jericho and yet he still hasn't found Markus. Apparently he hadn't been showing up that much which surprised Connor slightly. He probably wanted to let his people find their own foot in the world. Connor considered communicating via the network all androids shared but he didn't know if Markus was busy and certainly didn't want to interrupt. Instead he decided to do the most logical thing in this situation and track him down. After talking with several androids he managed to find out that Markus had headed East early in the morning and hadn't returned. This was apparently his pattern for the last month. Connor set off East, checking every camera as he went.

It had taken a while, but Connor had finally ended up outside a warehouse on the other side of town from Jericho. According to his bank, Markus had bought this place over a month ago. The first thing that striked Connor as odd was that it didn't look like a warehouse. It had the general shape and size but it was painted a light blue and there was a silver knob on the industrial door. Connor walked up to it and straightened his tie. Should he knock? He wasn't sure if that was strange so instead he pulled open the door and stepped inside.

If the outside was strange, the inside was stranger. There was a coatrack in the corner swarmed with coats in several sizes. Two lamps sat at either end of the room, illuminating the place brightly. On one wall was a whiteboard filled with messages such as 'you look great today!' And 'stay strong!' Which reminded Connor of Hank's post it notes. The back wall was covered in brightly coloured sheets that we're littered with pictures. The left wall featured 6 paintings, all of them styled differently yet almost linking together. There was a piano in one corner and a canvas with paints at the other side. In the middle of the room sat a large round table. There were six chairs all sat around, with a different android in each. They were all sitting together and laughing loudly. Connor suddenly felt like he was intruding on something private and he wondered if it would be too late to sneak back out of the door. Apparently it was because Markus looked up from the person he was talking to and smiled, noticing Connor. As Markus stood up everyone turned their attention to Connor and he automatically moved his hand to his pocket, fiddling with his coin.

"Connor! It's nice to see you here! I should have realised you'd find me." Markus said welcomly. The warm greeting caused some of the androids to turn back to what they were doing but two stayed staring at him. He recognised the man as the deviant he had questioned in the house and the woman as the deviant he had protected. After a quick scan of his memory he came across their names. Ralph and Kara. He smiled at them in what he hoped was a welcoming way but probably looked more akward. It did however do its job and the two looked away from him. He set himself the mission to explain himself to the two later.

"Why not have a seat?" Markus asked.

"There are only six chairs here." Connor stated. Markus shrugged.

"You can have mine, I was about to paint anyway." He offered. He left without confirmation so Connor decided to take the offered seat. It felt incredibly akward to be sitting around people he didn't know. They were obviously were more perceptive then he thought because they quickly integrated him into a conversation. As the time flew by Connor started to feel more relaxed. He still wasn't very good at telling feelings apart, but being here felt nice. A soft kind of warmness and just comfort.

He wasn't sure how long he was there talking to everyone. Long enough to tell his story and long enough to be forgiven. Long enough to see a new painting hang on the wall. A background consisting of a sea of blues and two open eyes, shining an oaky brown. Connor didn't know why he liked this painting more than the others. Eventually he had to leave. It was almost time for Sumos walk and Hanks dinner. He left with a smile and a silent promise to come back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love my son ok


	8. Can you feel it, Lieutenant Anderson?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank is a good dad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will hank "accidentally" adopt six more androids?? Find out next time! (Or just read the chapter, whatever) also there is swearing bc it's Hank so be warned

If Hank was asked why he was so interested in meeting Connor's friends he wouldn't be able to give you an answer. He told himself it was because he was interested in his sons life and he wanted to be more involved. He told himself that it definitely wasn't to make sure Connor was safe and cared for. He himself didn't even know the truth. It was probably on the lines of 'must protect Connor' or some crap like that. Listening to his son rattle on about his friends with a wide smile on his face, he didn't think he needed to bother worrying. But he still wanted to meet them, just in case. He and Connor stopped outside a fairly nicely decorated warehouse. Sumo was standing by Connor's side, looking around curiously. Hank wondered if he was doing the same. Connor walked straight up to the large industrial door and opened it, allowing Sumo to run inside. Hank took a deep breath before joining Connor and their dog.

Hank didn't know what to look at first. The place was nicely decorated, well lit and he'll, it even smelled pretty good. There were six androids all sat around the table, seven when Connor sat down. He noticed a spare chair, and hoping it was for him and not some secret eighth android, he sat down. He looked around at all of the faces staring back at him. First was Mr RoboJesus himself, Markus, and resting on his shoulder was his presumed boyfriend. He introduced himself as Simon. The next up was a woman who Connor had introduced as North. He recognised her model from the case at the Eden Club and he couldn't help but feel a little sorry for her. A man named Josh was next and the first thing he noticed about the android was his kind eyes. Next in line was a man who referred to himself as Ralph. He had deep cuts on the left side of his face and a knife in his hand. Hank wondered what the poor bastard had gone through to end up like that. Last up was a woman. Hank immediately recognised as an AX400 model and Connor confirmed that she was the one they had been perusing near the highway. Her name was Kara.

Things quickly returned to what Hank assumed as normal. Connor was keeping an eye on Ralph who was petting Sumo with excitement. Hank had asked Ralph to keep his knife on the table while he did so since he didn't want Sumo to get hurt but Connor had decided to watch over them and intervene if he had to. Markus was stood in front of a canvas, completely invested in painting. Hank and the rest of the androids were playing cards. North apparently had brought a pack a while ago and they had just stayed here. It was nice to finally have some good competition. Hank won every single time.

When Hank was getting ready to leave he noticed a new painting on the wall. Two men were walking through a park side by side with a dog. There was a smile on their faces and Hank could see the blue light on the second man's forehead. He knew it was supposed to be him, Connor and Sumo and dammit if he wasn't honoured to have a painting of him done by the fucking revolution leader himself. However what got him the most was in the background. There was a swingset and one one of the swings, moving forward with a large smile on his face, was a little boy. Hank did absolutely not tear up, no matter what anyone might say otherwise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I needed at least 1 appearance from the dadman and his doggo


	9. Final round!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Markus finds what he's looking for

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It looks like my fanfic has finally reached an end *wipes a tear from eye* it seems like only yesterday I started writing this. Wait... it was only yesterday. Damn I wrote this quick

  
Markus walked into the empty warehouse, putting his coat on the rack. He walked past the many paintings hung on the wall and sat at the table in the middle of the room. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the sound of silence. For all of five minutes before the door of the warehouse swung open. In walked Simon with eight potted plants in his arms. He stumbled over the the table and Markus helped him sort out the plants, putting one in front of each chair. Simon gave him a quick kiss before he turned to hang his coat up and North walked in. She had a rug rolled up in her left arm. Markus and Simon moved all of the chairs and carefully lifted the table while North lay out the circular rug. They only had the time to put down the table before Josh walked in with a dogbed. He placed it in the last remaining corner and then the four of them moved back the chairs. Ralph walked in with a large cloth. Everyone picked up two plants as Ralph put the cloth on the table. Markus put down his plants before walking outside. Kara was stood there, with a large couch. He helped her move it inside, placing it against the left side wall. A dog rushed in, immediately walking over to the newly placed dogbed. Connor followed shortly after, carrying a few items for Sumo which he placed near his bed. Hank walked in after them, carrying a bowl of fruit and a box of donuts. He placed them on the table.

"You do know that we don't need to eat, right?" Markus asked as they all sat down.

"Shut it android, it makes the place look nice." Hank replied. Markus chuckled in amusement. Hank reminded him of Carl. He would never replace his father, but it was nice to have someone like that in his life. He wondered if the lieutenant felt the same way about Connor.

"And the donuts?" North asked sarcastically. Hank pulled those towards himself smirking.

"Those are for me." He said, opening the box. Connor sighed.

"Hank." He scolded, a hint of humour in his tone. Hank bit into one of the donuts and Connor looked away in mock disgust. Ralph took an apple from out of the fruit bowl and started carving into it with his knife.

"Ralph likes the green circles, they're easy to change!" He exclaimed in excitement. Simon smiled warmly at him and took a piece of fruit for himself.

"They're also very good for you." He said, peeling the orange he'd taken. Kara pocketed a pear.

"It's for Alice." She explained, even though she didn't have to. Josh just watched them all in amusement, a small smile on his face.

"Hey kid." Hank said, directing Markus's attention to the man.

"Did you ever find out what this place was missing?" He asked. Markus looked around at his friends, the relaxed smiles on their faces and the sounds of laughter echoing throughout the once empty warehouse. Markus smiled warmly.

"Yes. I believe I did." He replied, before walking to his canvas. There was one more painting he had in his mind.

Everyone sat around the table, listening with great attention as Hank told one of his stories from the force. He was basically acting it out, although Connor would intervene whenever something was inaccurate much to Hank's annoyance. On the right hand wall a new painting sat. Eight silhouettes all sitting on the edge of the cliff as the sun began to set. Markus didn't even have to think before he deemed it his favourite painting yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's done! 9 chapters in the span on two days! I'm so unbelievably happy with this and I want to thank you for all of the support! I literally never finish what I start so this feels like a huge step!

**Author's Note:**

> Give me your approval I need it. Or give me your hate because I also need that. Just give me something. Cool *fingerguns*


End file.
